


Wonderful and Unexpected

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Married Couple, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Pregnant Kara Danvers, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Christmas Eve finds Kara and Lena making a mad dash for the hospital. Ready to welcome the newest members of their family into the world.(Or: Kara is pregnant with twins and goes into labor early. Go TeamBaby)





	Wonderful and Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

For as long as Kara could remember, Christmas had always been an overly exciting time of year. The decorating alone taking an entire month to complete, when her and Alex had been children. The house strapped with enough Christmas lights to blind a person.

Or give them a seizure

Bows, lights, bells, tinsel. It was like Christmas had thrown up everywhere.

And Kara loved it.

So it was no surprise that even after she had left the safety of her foster families home, Christmas continued to be Kara’s favorite time of year. Decorating her apartment when she had lived alone, and eventually decorating Lena’s house when they had lived together.

Perfectly aware of the amused smile that played on her wife's lips, quietly questioning the many miniature snowman she unpacked. Every windowsill in the house possessing a tiny army of fat, plump snowmen. A collection Kara had slowly amassed over the years, gifts from past students she had taught during their kindergarten days, three or four new additions added to the army each year.

But this year, it wasn't a snowman that was being added to the family.

Kara crying and Lena laughing when the pregnancy test had come back positive, a welcoming outcome after the first three failed attempts to conceive. Kara’s belly rounding out as their child grew strong and healthy within her.

Kicking out excitedly at Lena’s soft coo, recognizing the crooning voice of the woman they originally came from. Lena’s egg and a strangers sperm implanted into Kara, almost exactly as they had done four years earlier with Lena.

The brunette having triumphed in the long standing tradition of coin flipping, winning the right to carry the couples first child. Picking out a donor from the clinics catalog together, a handsome twenty-seven year old with brown hair and green eyes that shares a striking resemblance to Lena.

His face narrow, and eyes dark with intelligence.

Kara’s egg and his sperm gifting the couple with a beautiful baby boy, ten fingers and ten toes. His cheeks rosy, and his eyes a bright innocent green. A mop of blond hair already atop his head the moment he was born.

Wrinkly and red faced, crying out with an impressive set of lungs.

Screaming himself into existence.

Liam Danvers, fondly referred to as ‘My little Lion Cub’ by Kara. The couple waiting until he was old enough to start preschool, before trying for their second child. Kara’s turn to be implanted with her wife's egg and the sperm of a blond haired, blue eyed donor. Their first three attempts ending in quiet frustration, the pregnancy tests coming back Negative over and over again.

Lena’s arms a comfort around Kara, soothing her fears as they bubbled up from deep within her. Kara crying into the crook of Lena’s neck, distraught at her failure to expand their family. Each passing month wearing on the blonde, the clinic requiring a month between each round of IVF.

Negative. Negative. Negative.

Positive.

Kara actually hugging the doctor when she had given the good news to the ecstatic couple. Finally labeling Kara as Pregnant, three weeks pregnant to be exact.

Too soon to comfortably inform friends and family, but pregnant nonetheless. Only breaking the good news after the first ultrasound at twelve weeks, shoving a picture of their little lima bean into Alex’s hands when they went to pick Liam up from his aunts. The steady heartbeat of their unborn child still ringing in their ears.

A strong, fluttering sound that Lena would deny crying over.

Their four year old son smooshing his face against the tiny swell of Kara’s belly. Babbling to his little brother or sister in a squeaky voice full of upward inflections, eyes bright as he stared at his parents.

Clear emerald pearls peering up through wild, shaggy blond hair.

The cheer of “Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby!” becoming Liam’s favorite thing to squeal, each time he delicately patted Kara’s growing belly. His excitement becoming palpable the larger Kara’s stomach became, from a small bump to a large round that would strain against her shirt.

Lena and Liam watching with matching smiles as Kara; always in search of strange food combinations, would waddle her way to the kitchen. A single hand always rested on her belly.

Soothing the active child that squirmed about inside of her, using her bladder as a punching bag. Her bump getting impressively bigger by the day. Only to discover during the second ultrasound; at week twenty-two pregnant, that the expecting parents were getting more than they had expected.

Kara’s shirt pulled up to expose her stomach to the doctor, shivering at the cold smear of gel. Lena laughing quietly against the shell of her ear, eyes upon the tv monitor beside the bed.

The screen fuzzy and the picture distorted.

Lena squinting, willing the shape of their baby to leap out from the staticy blur. Her attempts met with the outline of a tiny butt filling the screen quite unexpectedly, drawing an amused scoff from the Gynecologist, the image shifting as she slid the wand along Kara’s gel covered belly.

“And right there,” She proudly exclaimed, pointing a finger at the blurry outline. “Is your beautiful baby girl.”

A daughter, they were having a daughter!

“And right here,” The doctor continued, interrupting the soft moment Lena and Kara had begun to share, their foreheads pushed together. “Is your beautiful baby boy.”

Family and friends alike were over the moon at the gender reveal party, Kara with a pink ‘GIRL’ sign and Lena with a blue ‘BOY’ sign. Little Liam standing between them with a blank sign that earned more than a few shouts of excitement when it was turned over.

The word ‘BOTH’ written on the back of his card, as well as a date.

The Due Date.

January 5, just a handful of months away. Barely enough time to decorate and paint the nursery, much less decorate the entire house up for Christmas. Because babies or not, nothing was going to stop Kara from enjoying her yearly fix of Christmas Overload.

The blonde waddling about the house with her arms full of decorations and snowmen, finishing up the final touches before friends and family would arrive for the Christmas Eve gathering. Alex sitting in the living-room by the Christmas tree, playing with her nephew under the knowing gaze of her girlfriend.

Maggie watching with a tilted head and a quiet smile.

The detective having come to adore Liam, as most people did. Spoiling the little boy with toys, most of which made enough sound to wake the dead. Maggie's reappearance back in their lives having been both a welcome and a surprise to them all.

Especially after the years of lost contact, following hers and Alex’s first breakup.

Reappearing and reintroduced as Alex’s secret girlfriend of seven months.

Kara rightfully squeaking in outrage when she found out how long the couple had sneakily been dating. A look of shock upon her face when she had opened the front door, prepared to usher whoever it was into the house.

The party for Liam’s 2nd birthday in full swing, friends and family arriving by the carload.

But it was Alex who was standing on the other side of front door, with her hand on Maggie’s back. A sigh of relief eventually parting her lips when Kara wrapped her arms around the uncertain detective, squeezing her tightly before ushering them both inside.

Reintroducing Maggie to the warmth of their close knit family.

A family Maggie had now been a part of for nearly three years, Alex’s unofficial wifey. Still as uninterested in marriage as ever, happily taking up the role of cool aunt instead.

Just as she had foretold.

Besides, why have children of her own when she had friend like Lena and Kara who were about to become outnumbered by their own adorable spawn.

And sooner than originally planned at that.

Liam tucked soundly into bed, blissfully unaware of the panic that had overtaken the lingering crowd still milling about the living room, the first flutters of discomfort twinging at the base of Kara’s spine. Hand stroking at her plump belly, trying wistfully to sooth the bouncing babies playing floor hockey inside of her.

Quite uncharacteristic of the twins, who often calmed down early in the night. Sleeping soundly by the time 8pm rolled around.

But by 10pm, Kara knew something was not quite right. The dull throb of her spine worked its way around to the apex of her thighs, hands braced on the kitchen counter. Aware of the burrowing of Lena’s brows, the brunette stroking a hand along Kara’s back.

“You okay?”

“I… I think I'm going into labor?” One broken water later, and Kara knew for certain that it was time. Alex and Maggie left to take care of the sleeping Liam while Lena frantically ran around the house collecting all the pre-packed hospital bags. Kara safely buckled up in the backseat by the time Lena had thrown all the bags into the trunk, the blonde wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

Lena’s little pregnant burrito.

Barely a moment to rest, when they arrived at the hospital. Kara out of her clothes in record timing and into a hospital gown, her hair piled into a messy bun atop her head. More than a couple of nurses lingering about between her legs.

Feet up in stirrups and ass uncomfortably cold, the delivery room chilly enough to bring goosebumps to Kara’s forearms. Though it did not stay that way for long, sweat rolling down her face by the end of the first hour of labor. Being told to ‘Puuusshhh! Puuussshhh!” by the doctor, as if that wasn't what Kara was currently doing.

Crying out and squeezing down on the hand foolishly slipped into her own. Lena hardly capable of worrying about her smarting hand, when all she could focus on was the shrill cry of her son.

Wet, wrinkly, and a bright healthy shade of pink.

Beautiful but small, born thirteen days before the original due date. Arriving at 11:47pm on Christmas Eve, followed shortly by his sister at 12:02am Christmas Day. Each of the wriggly babies sporting a tuft of dark brown hair atop their heads, soft peach fuzz that the mothers would never grow tired of stroking.

Kara laying with a tired smile on her face, watching through lowering lids as Lena leaned over the dual basins the nurses had wheeled into the room. Looking upon her children with a soft, dreamy expression. Cheeks wet and lips bitten raw, quietly welcoming the sleeping pair into existence.

The newest Danvers to join the household.

Felix and Felicity Danvers.


End file.
